Continual advancements in computer hardware and software development are leading to ever-increasing user expectations for rich features, e.g., high-definition video playback, music playback, document rendering, and the like. As a result, software developers are faced with requirements to build these rich features from the ground up, despite the fact that in many cases, such features have already been developed on another platform or in a neighboring application. Consider, for example, a developer who is building a native application—e.g., one that executes directly on an operating system (OS) of a computing device and utilizes a framework available within the OS. In this example, the developer is faced with a requirement to implement a rich feature (e.g., high-definition video playback according to the H.264 standard) that is already supported by a standard web browser that is accessible to the native application. Unfortunately, in many cases it can be unacceptable for the developer to utilize the standard web browser through conventional means (e.g., Application Programming Interface (API) calls). For example, the native application may be tasked with displaying privileged content that should not be passed directly to the web browser, as such an implementation could pose considerable security risks. Consequently, the developer is faced with building the rich feature from the ground up, which is wasteful and often leads to sub-par results.